Five Places For Something Strange
by Elivira
Summary: The four places Jess finds salt in the dorm and the one place she finds a bloody pentagram. Jess POV, Stanford Era, Sequel to His Peculiar Tendencies


**Title:** Five Places For Something Strange

**Summary: **The four places Jess finds salt in the dorm and the one place she finds a bloody pentagram. Jess POV Stanford Era SamXJess Sequel to His Peculiar Tendencies

**Warnings: **Implied sex, basically just kissing and the words make and out.

**Author's Note: **Hey it's me again! Another Supernatural fic. I am a horrible person. When I first started writing fanfiction in seventh grade (I'm in 11th now), I told myself that I would never write something for a fandom that I'm unfamiliar with, here I am with my second Supernatural Fanfic. I'm a very horrible person.

This idea came to me when I was writing _His Peculiar Tendencies_ which you _should_ read before this, but don't have to. I figure that if my OC saw salt lines in Sam's living space, then Jess who had been living with him for who knows how long, would have definitely have noticed.

I don't know if Sam actually did lay salt lines in his living space at Stanford. he grew hunting and even if he wanted to leave it all behind I don't think he really could have. Some habits have been ingrained into him since childhood. Some things can't be forgotten and I think that monsters fall into that category. XD

Annie is my OC from _His Peculiar Tendencies_. Though she is only mentioned in this you should know that she is Jess's best friend and loves mysteries. After Jess's death she –... Well you have to read _His Peculiar Tendencies_ to find out!

Sorry about the long author's note. Here it is!

* * *

Five Places For Something Strange

1

Jess has known him for two weeks when it happens for the first time. She is in his dorm to work with him on a project for their shared philosophy class. Brady had introduced them and all she really knows about him is that his name is Sam, he has a full ride scholarship and is hoping for law school; she doesn't even know his last name.

She thinks that he must be really smart but isn't sure, he seems nice enough though and she agrees to meet at his dorm because he says his roommate is at his girlfriend's. It helps that Sam is cute. She _has_ always liked the dark and handsome men.

Jess finds salt, or at least that's what she thinks it is, behind a door while she is looking for her purse that somehow gets misplaced. The salt is laid in a neat line that follows along the wall and looks out of place in the otherwise clean dorm. Shortly after, he calls her name and she puts it out of mind.

2

The second time it happens is almost a month later, Jess is at his dorm for the last touches on their project. Their motivation degrades quickly and it's not long before it is gone entirely and they end up making out heatedly on the couch which soon moves to the bedroom.

When she wakes up the next morning with his arms around her, she thinks that she could get used to this. They wake up slowly, he smiles and she thinks that it has to be the most wonderful thing she's ever seen. Even if he does have killer morning breath.

She finds salt under the bed while looking for her panties; it's in a big bag and looks like the kind of thing a restaurant would buy to last them for a year. However, she's basking in the afterglow and pushes it from her mind.

They go to McDonald's for lunch and she laughs when he mentions that it's kind of a crappy first date. Jess makes some kind of comment about how they did everything backwards and aren't they supposed to go on a first date b_efore_ they have sex? In response, he says "You've never met my brother!" And they burst into laughter.

The rest of the day is wonderful though they get absolutely nothing done on the project, Jess can't seem to care. They part with a kiss, exchange numbers, and Sam promises to call her. She smiles and think she might be in love. It's not until she gets home she remembers the second time she's found salt in a random place of Sam's living space.

3

Half a year later they move in together and after she finds salt for the third time Jess decides that Sam Winchester has a problem.

It's in the bathroom this time, and she accidentally puts the clean towel for her hair in it. With salt in her hair she stalks up to him and he bursts out laughing. She tries, oh she tries, to be angry but it's a very hard thing to do when she leaves a trail of salt wherever she goes. They end up trading sloppy kisses, which are wonderful if not slightly salty, in the kitchen and she vows to hide all the salt.

It isn't until later that she notices he hadn't answered her when she asked "Why salt?" She, in a pure Annie fashion, investigates the uses of salt. Demon and spirit warding is not what she expects to find but she supposes that it could've been worse. Everyone has strange things they do and Sam has always been kind of strange. So she cleans it up and hopes that the salt will stay in the kitchen next time.

It is the start of what Annie dubs _"The Salt War."_ Annie laughs and gives Jess a look that says she clearly wants to ask more, instead she just takes a sip of her beer and Jess smiles.

4

The fourth time it happens she's cleaning the attic of their shared apartment. Along all the windows is that wine of salt. She vacuums it up and doesn't mention it but when she goes up to find something the next day it's back. She cleans it up and when she checks again, yet again it's back. Every time she cleans it up Sam puts it back.

They go shopping together a month into the silent argument and Sam tries to put a five pound bag of salt in the shopping cart, she almost feels like laughing.

"You are not buying that!"

"Why not?"

"Why? Ugh! You are impossible!"

He just smiles and takes her purchases to the check out. They part ways; him home and her to class and when she gets home there's salt in the attic again. She can't decide whether to laugh or cry. She settles on a laugh that sounds more like a sob. It goes on like this for months and neither of them seem to want to give up.

Jessica Moore is stubborn, but Sam Winchester is even more so. It takes three months before either of them back down. They compromise, something that they should've done the beginning, Sam will stop with the excessive amounts and she'll stop vacuuming it up. Sam mentions that the only reason the salt had reached such crazy amounts and places is because of her reaction. She says that he's an asshole but doesn't really mean it.

5

They have been living together for almost a year and half when Jess sees something that almost makes her scream. Painted, in what looks like blood, on the inside of the top of the door frame is a pentagram. It's dark against the white door-frame, its dark reddish brown color laughs at her and she wants to cry. Instead she takes a deep breath and desperately hopes that it isn't human.

Sam is gone with his brother and so she walks to the kitchen, finds a scrub brush and the stool and washes it off, trying to ignore the sickly metallic smell. There's a feeling in the pit of her stomach is Sam didn't put it there and she decides he can wait like it's back.

Annie comes over that night for bad movies and popcorn, and if she notices the faint stain she doesn't say anything. That night Jess dreams of a woman burning on the ceiling over a crib and someone screaming.

_"Sammy! Sammy!"_

She wakes up with a gasp and covered in cold sweat. Annie is gone to see her parents and there's a note on her pillow.

_Jess,_

_I'll call you when I get there! Don't worry, I'm not driving! Had way too much to drink, I'll take the bus. See you in a week!_

– _Annie_

Jess smiles.

The next night Jess dreams of a man with yellow eyes and another woman burning on the ceiling. It's not until she feels the pain she realizes it's her. And Sam is there laying on the bed and he screams.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Well... That was slightly depressing! When I started writing I wasn't originally going to have Jess die but it happened and I kind a like the result!

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
